


Laughing

by lightgetsin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when they start laughing together that Brian knows he's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing

It’s when they start laughing together that Brian knows he’s in trouble. Laughing has always been a solo operation for him, and he does it often, quietly, and with great relish. People are fucking hilarious, and Brian has always appreciated that.

So when he finds himself all bound up in Justin in the middle of the bed, fucking like mad and laughing, he freaks out a little. Because fucking is not about laughing. It’s about fucking. But Justin is giggling like mad and humping back at him, and suddenly the funniest thing in the world is his cock in Justin’s ass.

Brian comes laughing for the first time in his life, and it pulls deep in his gut. It aches for hours afterwards and he can’t look at Justin because it will set him off again.

Yeah, he's in trouble.


End file.
